The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to connection system for networked information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs such as, servers, switches, storage systems, and/or other networked devices known in the art are sometimes connected together in a network such as a data center. The connectivity between those networked devices may be designed using data center topology and capacity planning systems. In such conventional systems, connectivity issues between the networked devices is typically discovered using light emitting devices (LEDs) on the networked devices that are activated after an incorrect connection is made between that networked device and another networked device in the data center. For example, upon a connection to a second networked device (e.g., via a connector on a cable that is already coupled to a first networked device), the second networked device may communicate with the data center topology and capacity planning system about the connection, the data center topology and capacity planning system compares that connection to the connectivity design for the data center. If the connection does not match a connection for the first networked device and second networked device that is included in the connectivity design for the data center (e.g., the first networked device and the second networked device are not connected as detailed in the connectivity design) or an issue with the connection otherwise exists, the data center topology and capacity planning system communicates to the first networked device that a connectivity issue exists, and the first networked device activates the LED to indicate the connectivity issue. The connection of networked devices in a data center in this conventional manner raises a number of issues.
One issue with such conventional systems is that they require that the user have with them the connectivity design for the data center when connecting the networked devices (i.e., to determine how to properly connect the networked devices together as detailed in the connectivity design). Furthermore, the LEDs on the networked devices can only indicate that a connectivity issue exists (e.g., via an activated (e.g., red) LED). As such, when there are multiple possible connectivity issues, a user is required to go back to the data center topology and capacity planning system to determine which of the multiple possible connectivity issues is the actual connectivity issue. As such, connecting data centers in such conventional manners is inconvenient and time consuming for users.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved network device connection system.